


If You Look A Bit Closer

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Super Septic AU [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Superheroes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: “I think I know why you won't fight me…” Timewarp says, voice low and sultry as he walks around the bound hero. He leans down close to Jackieboy, hand gripping his shoulder far too tight to be friendly. “Because you’re weak.”Jackieboy’s eyes flash a bright purple from under his tightly closed lids, sending sparks of energy down his cheeks. His hands flex against the metal shackles and the air seems to crackle with energy.It would seem that struck a nerve. How interesting.





	If You Look A Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - “Good boy.”
> 
> Title from [Looking Like This by Lyre Le Temps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VC9b2E-imzw)

A loud smack echoes around the empty warehouse.

“ _I won’t ask you again!!_ ” Timewarp spits, rubbing the hand that just smacked Jackieboy’s cheek. He’s a lot tougher than his Trickshot - physically and mentally, and Timewarp’s patience is running thin. “ _Open your damn eyes._ **_Now_** _._ ”

Jackieboy shakes his head and bites harder into the makeshift gag stuffed into his mouth. His eyes remain squeezed shut.

Timewarp grits his teeth and straightens his coat. It seems like this is going to require a different approach.

“ _You know, it’s not very_ heroic _of you to just sit there and take this. Why don’t you just break free and snap my neck? I’m not the toughest villain in this city. It would be almost too easy, wouldn’t it? And then I’d never bother you or your friends ever again._ ”

Jackieboy tugs on the restraints and tries to say something through the gag. Timewarp chuckles softly. Pathetic.

“ _I think I know why…_ ” Timewarp says, voice low and sultry as he walks around the bound hero. He leans down close to Jackieboy, hand gripping his shoulder far too tight to be friendly.

“ _Because you’re_ **_weak_** _._ ”

Jackieboy’s eyes flash a bright purple from under his tightly closed lids, sending sparks of energy down his cheeks. His hands flex against the metal shackles and the air seems to crackle with energy.

It would seem that struck a nerve. How _interestin_ _g_.

“ _Oh, but no... that couldn’t possibly be true! You’re_ the _Jackieboy Man, after all,_ ” Timewarp grins, releasing his harsh grip to instead run his fingers through the hero’s hair. His grin turns wicked when Jackieboy almost leans into the touch, the gentle touch confusing his already rattled brain. Timewarp’s tone drops to a soothing echo, bouncing around the hero’s waiting mind, though the condescending lilt remains. “ _The city’s strongest hero, always fighting off evildoers, day and night, night and day. Never taking the time you so rightfully deserve to just breathe, and relax. I’m sure someone as strong as you doesn’t have any real worries, though - no one stands a chance against you. Least of all me. Isn’t that right?_ ”

Jackieboy’s shoulders start to relax as the villain speaks, and when it finally comes time for him to respond, he hesitates before shaking his head.

“ _So you’re afraid of me, is that it? You could’ve just said so, you know. I might’ve gone easier on you,_ ” Timewarp teases. That’s a lie, of course - he wouldn’t dream of being genuinely kind to _Jackieboy Man_ of all people. If Chase didn’t see the hero as a close friend, he probably would’ve put an end to his meddling ages ago. This arrogant, cocksure, _tacky_ -

The hero tries to protest, but it only comes out as a weak whine. Timewarp grins. As much as he might hate Jackieboy, he’s at least fun to break on occasion.

“ _Then could it be that maybe... you actually want this? After seeing how much fun your dear friends have with me?_ ” Timewarp says, tone dripping in sweet, sticky venom. He can already tell his words are starting to affect the poor hero - but that’s what he gets for closing his eyes. It only makes him that much more vulnerable to Timewarp’s other charms.

“ _Wouldn’t you like that too, hero? A chance to just relax, to let someone else take charge for once? I imagine it must be exhausting, having to control everything and everyone all the time, night and day._ ”

Jackieboy stays oddly still and silent, and Timewarp rewards him with another gentle stroke through his hair. This time he fully leans into the touch. It takes a genuine effort not to just _pull_ … but that would defeat the purpose of lulling the hero into such a state. _Soon_ , Timewarp reminds himself - once Jackieboy is well and truly under his command, he can do whatever he wishes.

“ _You don’t have to answer... it’s obvious, you know. The slump of your shoulders, the way you lean into the slightest touch… and the way you’re just letting me pour all of these honey sweet words right into your pretty head_ ,” Timewarp says, his hand continuing its gentle, rhythmic pull through the hero’s hair. “ _I mean… you’re not even really fighting me anymore - you’re just listening, aren’t you?_ ”

The hero nods slowly, head wavering for a moment afterwards as though he’s struggling to hold it up.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Timewarp praises. He pulls out his pocket watch and allows it to begin swinging gently on its chain. “ _Now… since you’re already doing such a good job listening, how about you open those pretty eyes for me, hero?_ ”

Jackieboy’s eyelids flutter and twitch, a last attempt at resistance, before finally - _finally -_ opening. He blinks a few times to clear the haze from his vision, and by the time he can see again his gaze is already firmly fixed on the swinging watch.

“ _I’m surprised some horrid villain didn’t take advantage of you sooner. Well, not counting your beloved Magician, of course. A rare exception in this city - but love is a magical thing, I suppose. Right up his alley._ ”

The hero makes a soft noise in response, head nodding and lulling as he tries not to fall all the way into Timewarp’s insidious trance. A golden sheen has already begun to dance across his vibrant purple eyes.

 _It’s really quite beautiful_ , Timewarp thinks, _if only he wasn’t such a damn_ pain.

“ _You’re almost there, my stubborn little hero. Don’t worry though, everyone falls eventually. It’s as inevitable as the turning from day to night and back again… as impossible to fight as gravity, pulling you down deeper and deeper until you just_ **_drop_** _._ ” Timewarp snaps on the final word and Jackieboy’s head falls to his chest.

Timewarp drops his taunting expression and rolls his eyes, scoffing as he returns his watch to his jacket pocket. “ _You really are a dreadful pain in my ass, Jackieboy. I don’t even know why I bother with you sometimes - you’re just no fun!!_ ” he says, and yanks off his saliva soaked gag before jerking the hero’s face up to meet his again. The golden sheen in his eyes and his vacant expression really just aren’t as lovely as his precious Trickshot’s.

What a shame.

He lets Jackieboy’s head fall back to his chest and gives him another swift backhand on its way down, relishing in the way he stays in place after the hit.

“ _At least you sit still like this, unlike Trickshot or Chase. They’re both so… fidgety, even when they’re nice and relaxed. It’s a bit cuter with Chase, but most things are,_ ” Timewarp says, smiling fondly.

“ _But speaking of my darling Trickshot…_ ” he steps away and begins pacing around the bound hero, trying to get his thoughts in order, “ _What should we do for him today, hm? I want it to be exciting - we wouldn’t want to bore or disappoint him after all!!_ ”

Timewarp paces for a few minutes before it finally hits him - “ _That’s it!_ ” he exclaims, snapping with the realization and rousing the hero enough to take in all of his orders. He strides back over to Jackieboy and jerks his face up to meet his gaze, a manic grin on his face.

“ _You’re going to fight my Trickshot, darling,_ ” he says, tone sickeningly sweet and dripping with condescension, “ _Put on a pretty show for him - fancy lights and all - but don’t_ really _fight him. Let him win, but in a way that makes him feel… powerful. He deserves a special treat at your expense after all the shit you make him put up with, don’t you think?_ ”

Trickshot will be distracted enough to let him pull off the final stage of his latest heist, and Jackieboy will be humiliated - possibly even out of commission for a few days. It’s the perfect plan!!

“Yes, Timewarp,” Jackieboy slurs quietly.

“ _Good boy. You really are much more tolerable in this state… hm,_ ” Timewarp trails off, a cruel grin on his face, “ _For the next week, you will have to do everything your little friends tell you to, no matter how arbitrary or embarrassing. Obedience suits you, darling, and you could stand to be knocked down a few pegs._ ”

“... Yes, Timewarp.”

The villain claps his hands together, “ _Excellent!! Now…_ ” He snaps, and two nameless goons rush out to undo the hero’s shackles.

Jackieboy stands on command, his movements slow and unnatural, the golden sheen of Timewarp’s magic in his eyes glowing brighter than ever. He takes a step forward and immediately zips to Timewarp’s side. The air around him crackles and sparks.

Timewarp smirks - he always forgets just how powerful Jackieboy really is, since he’s almost always pulling his punches. At least when he does that tonight it will be a bit interesting.

“ _Let’s get to work._ ”


End file.
